Batman: End of Days
by redhead911
Summary: Elseworlds version of Knightfall. Bruce Wayne dies when Bane breaks his back, leaving Dick Grayson to abandon his role as Nightwing to become the new Dark Knight. Sequel to the Salvation of Jason Todd.
1. Chapter 1

DC Elseworlds Batman End of Days

DC Elseworlds: Batman: End of Days

In Elseworlds, heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places—some that have existed and others that can't, couldn't, or shouldn't exist. The result is stories that make characters who are as familiar as yesterday seem as fresh as tomorrow.

Chapter One

"Is it true?" Dick Grayson, formerly known as Robin and currently known as Nightwing, was at Wayne Manor, his home following his parents' death. He came as soon as he heard the news that his mentor Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman, had died in a car crash. "Is Bruce really dead?" "Yes," said Alfred Pennyworth, who was the playboy's butler. "Bruce is dead." Alfred was extremely distraught. He had worked for Bruce's parents before they were killed and had acted as a father figure for Bruce since he was a child. Now, he looked as if he had lost a son. "But it wasn't a car crash that killed Master Bruce." "I thought that that was a ruse," Dick replied. "What did kill him?" "A criminal named Bane," Alfred continued. "He made his way into the Batcave and broke Bruce's back. Bruce was already tired from a breakout at Arkham, and Bane seized the opportunity." "How are Jason and Tim taking it?" Jason was Jason Todd, Dick's replacement as Robin. He was blinded during an explosion caused by Bruce's now deceased archenemy the Joker, but he continued to fight crime as Midnight. Tim Drake, a neighbor of Bruce, replaced his role as Robin. "They are still in shock," Alfred continued. "They just can't believe that their friend is gone."

Two days later, Bruce's funeral was held. He was buried on the manor's grounds next to his parents. Following this, Bruce's lawyer gave Dick a letter. It read:

_Dick,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have unfortunately passed on. I just want you to know that while we never saw eye-to-eye on certain things, I was always happy about how you turned out. I loved you like the son I never had. You have grown into a well-seasoned crimefighter and I am happy to call you my successor as Batman._

_Your Friend,_

_Bruce._

After reading the letter, Dick was surprised. He and Bruce had been on-and-off friends since the time that he was fired from being Robin, but he never would have thought that he would be chosen as Bruce's successor. After all the guests had left, Dick went through the grandfather clock entrance that led to the Batcave. He stood there in the darkness. In the distance he could hear bat screeching. He knew Bruce was right. He had to become Batman.

Hours later, both Jason and Tim went down to the cave. "Dick?" Tim and Jason started to look for him. "Alfred said that dinner is ready." "Tell Alfred that I'm going out tonight." Both suddenly turned around and were shocked to see that Dick was standing there, wearing Bruce's Batman suit. "Dick," Jason said. "What are you doing?" "Fulfilling Bruce's last wishes," he said. "Nightwing is no more. Now, I'm Batman." Both were still in awe over Dick's transformation. Dick quickly got in the Batmobile and drove off, preparing to start his vendetta against Bane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is Gotham Nightly News. I'm Summer Gleeson. Tonight's top stories: Arkham's breakout cleanup continues as numerous criminals are taken back to the asylum. Also, the public reels from the death of Gotham's favorite son Bruce Wayne. And…" SMASH! The newscast was interrupted by a hulking behemoth that crashed through the studio's wall. He was wearing a black and white mask and had tubes coming out of his arms that led to his head. He quickly grabbed Gleeson and threw her aside. "Good evening, Gotham," the giant said with his Spanish accent. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Bane. I have come here tonight for two reasons. One of which is to tell you that I was the one behind the Arkham Asylum breakout. Another reason is to tell you that I have done something many criminals in this lovely city wish they could have done. I have killed the Batman. And now, I wish for the mayor of Gotham to surrender control of this hellhole to me. With this city in my hands, I shall make it even worse. You have until midnight to answer my request." With his message sent, Bane left the studio and ran off.

_It can't be true, _Jim Gordon thought as he heard news of Batman's death. _He can't be dead._ Suddenly, Gordon got up and called all available officers to his office. "With the Batman dead, we have to give it all we got to take down Bane," the commissioner said. "Go out on patrol, but don't pursue him once you found him. Call for backup." With that, the officers dispersed. Gordon went up to the rooftop. The time had come to shut the Batsignal down once and for all. "Don't touch that signal, commissioner." Gordon turned around and saw his thought-to-be deceased friend. "Batman," the man said. "Bane said he killed you." "He did," the caped crusader said. "But I came back." "Well, Bane doesn't know that." "Don't worry," the dark knight said. "He'll find out soon enough."

"Do you really think that Dick can do it?" Jason Todd and Tim Drake were in the Batcave contemplating if the new Batman could do what Bruce Wayne couldn't. "I think he can," Tim said. "Bruce lost to Bane because he was tired. Dick still has a lot of fight in him." "Well, hopefully Dick beats him," Jason said. "Otherwise, Gotham is Bane's territory." "You think we should help?" "Yeah," Jason replied. "Let's go find him. If Dick gets beaten, we could be the second wave."

"WHERE IS BANE?!" Dick Grayson screamed at one of Bane's thugs. The new Batman had just busted up a shipment of Venom, the drug that gave Bane his strength. He knew that the thugs knew where Bane was. "You were dead," one thug said. "Bane said he killed you." "Well, I came back," Dick snarled. "And you're gonna go where I was in a minute if you don't tell me where Bane is." "Okay," said another thug. "I'll tell you. He's on the lower east side, by the Sprang Hotel." "Thanks," the vigilante said. "I'll remember your help when I kill Bane." The dark knight then went to his car and phoned Gordon. "Got some guys down by the docks," he began. "They were shipping Venom in from Ecuador. Also, send forces down to the Sprang Hotel. Bane's near there." Dick hung up and sped off, leaving him to formulate a plan to kill Bane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Sprang Hotel was one of Gotham City's favorite hotspots. Numerous movie stars and politicians would have parties there. But also, the hotel would bring the criminal element as well. On the roof of the hotel, Bane was waiting for his henchmen to come in by helicopter to give him the latest Venom shipment. He suddenly felt a chill up him spine. He knew something wasn't right. Bane thought that he heard footsteps behind him, but as he turned around, he saw nothing. Then, out of nowhere, a smoke grenade hit the giant, causing him to go temporarily blind. He was then hit by a series of punches and kicks. As he regained his sight, Bane saw the man he thought he killed. He saw the Batman.

"It's already started," Commissioner Gordon said as he arrived at the hotel. "What?" Gordon was with Detective Harvey Bullock. "What started, commish?" "The final battle," the old man exclaimed. "Batman vs. Bane." "But didn't Bane say he kill Bats?" "He did," Gordon continued. "But he got better." "He sure did." Gordon and Bullock turned around and saw Midnight and Robin standing there. "Gordon, let us through," Midnight said. "Sorry, guys," Bullock interrupted. "We can't let you through. We gotta evacuate the hotel first. Then we gotta send our boys in blue up there."

"I killed you." Bane was in shock that his greatest accomplishment had come back to haunt him. "I broke you and you died. I saw it with my own two eyes." "Heroes die, Bane," Dick started. "But legends live forever." "Well, I'll make you wish that you weren't a legend." Bane then charged at Batman and hit him. The two duked it out on top of the hotel. Bane was winning because of his tough blows, but Dick knew that he was starting to tire. Dick walked towards the edge of the roof, trying to make Bane fall when he would charge at him. But his plan failed as Bane managed to hit him, knocking both of them off the roof and into the part of the hotel that was under construction. As they landed, Dick felt his arm snap and his collarbone also. Bane then lifted the caped crusader up. "This time, you will die when I break you," he said in a deep voice.

Dick was now extremely weak, but he managed to have one last trick up his sleeve. He managed to get a battarrang and he cut the lines that were feeding Bane the Venom. Losing much of his strength, Bane dropped Dick. He collapsed, constantly pushing the button to give him more strength. Dick then got up and punched bane in the face. He could hear the police coming, so he knew that he would have to make this quick. "You broke the original Batman," Dick whispered in Bane's ear. "So now I'll break you." He held Bane over the edge and dropped him. Bane landed on a police officer's car and crushed it. He was still alive, but barely. Dick then jumped down and ran to the Batmobile. He drove off into the night, knowing that he had won.

One week later, Dick was just getting used to the life as Bruce Wayne's heir. He was just about to go to a Wayne Enterprises meeting when he found Commissioner Gordon at the door. "Hey, Dick," Jim began. "Can I come in?" "Sure," Dick answered as he opened the door. As Gordon walked in Dick asked why he was here. "I've just come by to tell you that I know," Gordon replied. "I've always known about Bruce being Batman. I just never dwelled on it." "So you probably already know that I stopped Bane." "Yep," Gordon replied. A long pause followed. Then Jim spoke up. "Listen, I know that you are probably going to end the Batman legacy here, but the city still needs you." "I know," Dick answered. "And that's why I'm going to take over where Bruce left off." Both men looked at each. Gordon smiled and they shook hands before the commissioner left. _A new age is dawning,_ Jim thought. _A new hero has risen._


End file.
